inuyasha el final
by inenmaru
Summary: inenmaru
1. inuyasha el final

inuyashael final  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
inuyasha va caminando con sus amigos cuando ven una nube rara en el cielo ,esa nube tenia una fuersa oscura y una precencia maligna pues ahi  
  
venia naraku con todas sus extenciones malignas.  
  
kaome:inuyasha esa nube tiene una energia maligna  
  
miroku:si ese deve ser naraku   
  
sango: ai k atakarla , vamos kiraka (asercandose a atacarla)  
  
inuyasha: no sango otabia tiene el campo de fuersa (sango tirando su bumeran logra taspasarlo peo gracias a el espego de kana se le devuelve el atake y le aprobecha de kitar el alma a sango)  
  
shipo: SANGO ( la va a ver como esta)INUYASHA A SANGO LE KITARON LAS ALMAS ToT  
  
inuyasha: "naraku" moriras ( kagura tira una de sus vientos aciendo un tornado)  
  
kaome:inuyasha ataka y me ocupo de kagura ( y le tira una fecha k devilita el tornado asta desapareser peo cuando la flecha le va a llegar a kagura aparece kikio y con una de sus flechas desvia la de kaome)  
  
peo kikio k as echo pude destruir a kagura  
  
kikio:no me importa kien gane o pierda peo tu no saldras viva de aki `_´  
  
inuyasha: kaome   
  
naraku: tu estas peliando con migo no te distraigas , KAGURA MATA A KAOME  
  
KANA: DEGARE K PELEE TU AMIGA CON SU HERMANO (expulsando el alma de sango mientras aparece kogaku)  
  
inuyasha: vamos miroku atakemos a naraku   
  
miroku:si, agugero negro   
  
naraku: toma mis avejas venenosas, ahora kedamos solo tu y yo inuyasha  
  
inuyasha :por poko tiempo , muere ( y asien do k su espeda se vuielva roja rompe el campo de fuerza y destruye a naraku con la perla)  
  
inuyasha: ¡¡¡¡¡ganamos !!!! ahhh( todos estaban tirados muertos en el pisa asecinados por todos los cirvientes de naraku : kaome estaba con flechas mientras volava por los ahires , sango la acecino su hermano y miroku mmurio por las abejas k abia absorvido)  
  
nooo (tomo a kaome y sango pues todas las extenciones de naraku se abian muerto con el kikio y kojaku estaban tambien muertos por sus enemigos)  
  
y las llevo a la aldea de la anciana kaede grande fue su sorpresa al ver k estaba totalmente destruida  
  
contiunuara...  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 


	2. el shaman

inyasha el fin (p. 2)  
  
********************  
  
inuyasha esta desconcertado pues ve a todos sus amigos muertos incluso la aldea de   
  
la anciana kaede estaba echa humo solo habia unos cuantos aldeanos  
  
inuyasha: k paso???  
  
aldeano: un monton de espiritus nos atakaron  
  
inuyasha: peo si no esta caede como voy a revivir a mis amigos  
  
adeano:dicen k ahi un shaman k puede rewvivir cuerpos siempre k lleven sus almas  
  
inuyasha:y en donde vive???  
  
aldeano: en la colina mas alta del mundo , peo solo el k es puro de corazon piede entrar  
  
inuyasha: entonces estamos en un gran peligro!!!!  
  
aldeano : yo se k lo vas a lograr ^_^  
  
inuyasha: gracias   
  
y inuyasha llevo a kaome y sano con el shaman peo en la entrada habia un aura k no los dejaba  
  
pasar , inuyasha imvoko al shaman y logro acerlo aparecer y...  
  
continuara... 


	3. la transformacion

inuyasha esta desconcertado  
  
*****************  
  
inuyasha no sabe k aser pues su amor eterno yase tirada en el suelo muerto , le   
  
dijeron k tenia k ir con un shaman y k el la reviviria solo si su alma sigue en el   
  
cuerpo  
  
rayos, no se como destruir este campo de fuersa-dijo inuyasha al ver ese campo k   
  
rodeaba lan cueva del shaman , derepente vio una silueta moverse detras de el   
  
venia agonisando y apenas caminaba  
  
¡¡¡MIROKU!!!-grito inuyasha al ver a su amigo vivo   
  
no ibas a pensar k te abandonaria en esta aventura sierto-dijo el monje  
  
luego sako uno de sus pergaminos sagrados y destruyo el campo , viendo al fin al  
  
shaman k se escabullia asustadiso acia el fondo de la cueva  
  
ahi va !!!- exclamo inuyasha  
  
apuremosnos-dijo el monje persiguiendo la sombra k se divisava a lo legos   
  
esta cueva esta pura de magia solo yo controlo sus fuersas a si k solo se ara   
  
lo k yo dija  
  
al entrar en la cueva inuyasha se sentia cada ves mas devil  
  
inuyasha!!! -grito miroku- tuuu   
  
k???-dijo con cansancio inuyasha  
  
tu cabell se esta poniendo negro y tus garras y colmillos desaparecieron-dijo el monje asustado  
  
no puede ser- aunke cada ves me siento mas devil-dijo con indiferensia inuyasha  
  
apuremosnos antes k te vuelvas completamente humano-dijo el monje  
  
al ir caminando inuyasha se transformaba cada ves mas en un ser humano   
  
derrepente un gran ollo salio de la nada y miroku e inuyasha calleron con los dos cuerpos muertos  
  
(kaome y sango)  
  
continuara.... 


	4. la amenasa

la amenasa  
  
******************************  
  
inuyasha con miroku calleron por un gran ollo al entrar en la cueva del shaman  
  
como podremos salir -dijo miroku muy preocupado al ver k inuyasha se   
  
se transformaba cada ves mas en humano y sin fuersas para para cargar a los   
  
cuerpos-creo k ahi ay una salida  
  
al darse vuelta inuyasha nota un pasaje k de seguro los conducira a un   
  
lugar mas cercano a el shaman  
  
al pasar por el pasaje su alegria se transformo en tristesa al ver un  
  
monton de cadaveres tirados en el piso y en la oscuridad un mostruo corriendo por la  
  
oscuridad  
  
es un espiritu-grito miroku  
  
yo lo derrotare-grito inuyasha y al sacar su espada , vio k no se transformava  
  
es por tu apariensia humana-grito miroku-ya deves ser un completo humano y eso ase de k  
  
colmillo de acero no se pueda transformar-sacando un pergamino logro acer k el espiritu descansara  
  
rallos k indefenso me siento-gruño inuyasha  
  
de repente kaome y sango empesaron a parase   
  
kaome!!!-exclamo inuyasha  
  
sango!!!-grito miroku   
  
peo de repente kaome empeso a tirarale flechas a inuyasha y sango le tirava su giraicotsu a  
  
miroku  
  
pero k les pasa-exclmaron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
destruir a mis enemigos-susurraban las dos  
  
de repente llega el shaman y con uno de sus hechisos le kita el pergamino al mostruo ,ahora peleen  
  
con mi ejercito, ja ja ja-grito el shaman  
  
pero no te emos echo nada para k agas esto-le alego inuyasha  
  
mi sango por que actuas aci-desia miroku llorando   
  
por invadir mi cueva los matare-grito el shaman-ataken  
  
todos se lansaron la atacar y....  
  
continuara... 


End file.
